SongKim Ficlet
by 2ndgeuxx
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet Song Mino x Kim Jinwoo (yaoi) Ficlet, biasa dipakai dalam dunia fanfiction, dimana panjangnya tulisan dibaca dalam sekali baca (oneshot), dengan jumlah kata lebih dari drabble (100-200 kata), namun tidak juga mencapai 1000 kata lebih. -definition by me, dari beberapa rangkuman berbagai macam sumber-
1. Bayaran Untukku

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak begitu jauh juga sih. Hanya selisih 5 menit dari jalan terdekat yang biasanya ia lewati.

Alasan kenapa ia selalu melewati jalan itu adalah karena sebuah toko kecil yang berada di tepi jalan. Sebuah toko yang menjual barang oleh-oleh khas daerahnya. Ia selalu mampir ke sana setiap pulang sekolah hanya untuk membeli makanan atau barang kecil yang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu dibutuhkan.

"Selamat datang di toko kami."

Kali ini ia datang lagi. Ia yang baru masuk sudah disambut dengan senyuman manis dari penjaga toko itu. Itu lah yang sangat ia tunggu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kau tak bosan dengan kedatanganku?" tanyanya pada pemuda penjaga toko itu.

"Untuk apa bosan? Bukankah bagus kau datang ke sini setiap hari untuk membeli produk dari tokoku? Kkkk" Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Ia yang melihat pemandangan yang manis secara live itu merasa bahwa sekarang wajahnya memanas. Bahkan ia sampai harus mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Si pemuda manis itu keluar dari tempatnya menjaga kasir. Ia menghampirinya yang sedang diam di tempat, meneliti keadaan toko. Pemuda manis itu sedikit paham, mungkin dia berpikir barang apa lagi yang akan dibeli dengan harga yang pas dengan kantong seorang siswa SMA.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan ya mau beli apa untuk hari ini, kkkkk."

"Y-ya begitulah." Ia menjadi gugup seketika saat mengetahui jarak antara dirinya dengan dia bisa sedekat ini.

Song Mino. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidaklah polos dalam percintaan. Justru ia kelihatan seperti 'dewa'nya percintaan di saat teman-temannya pergaulan curhat tentang pacar mereka. Ia mampu memberi solusi atau wejangan yang bisa menghibur mereka.

Namun sesungguhnya ia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan image nya yang sudah dikenal banyak orang. Ia bisa begitu karena kakaknya yang suka curhat. Selain itu juga karena setiap bosan di rumah, ia suka iseng membaca buku berjenis romansa. Kalau ditanya apakah ia sudah pernah pacaran apa belum, tentu saja belum. Ia suka berpikir, memangnya siapa yang mau sama dia.

Jadi wajar saja jika saat ia yang terkena prakteknya, ia malah seperti orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa selain malu dan deg-degan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Ada stok barang kecil yang masuk tadi pagi. Mau melihatnya?" tawarnya. Ternyata tadi ia membantu Mino mencari barang. Namun tidak ia temukan yang pas.

"Boleh."

"Kau tunggu saja ya di sini," pesannya. Mino mengangguk menuruti.

Ia memang disuruh menunggu di tempat tadi. Namun ujung-ujungnya ia menelusuri rak-rak toko dan berujung di rak yang berada di dekat gudang penyimpanan barang.

BRAK

Itu adalah suara barang yang jatuh berserakan. Mino sigap menuju ke gudang, dimana ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa bunyi barang-barang yang jatuh itu berasal dari gudang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" paniknya.

"U-uh, aku gak apa-apa."

Belum lagi pemuda itu selesai membereskan kalimatnya, Mino sudah berjongkok memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh dari kotak asalnya.

"Eh, jangan! Biar aku saja yang beresinnya."

Ia berusaha membantu Mino. Namun sayangnya ia malah oleng. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena tertimpa kotak barang yang jatuh dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Diam saja. Biar aku yang beresinnya," ucap Mino. Ia pun menurut saja.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Mino pun menghampirinya. Ia berjongkok di depan penjaga toko itu.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Ia tersenyum."Maaf. Melihat semua barang yang sudah dibereskan olehmu, membuatku tidak merasakan sakit lagi, kkkkk."

"Maaf. Harusnya aku tadi menolongmu dulu. Bukan membereskan barang-barang itu."

Ternyata Mino menganggap ucapannya sebagai sindiran. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak dengan pelanggannya itu.

"G-gak, kok! Yang jatuh itu jauh lebih penting. Soalnya itu yang akan aku tawarkan kepadamu, hehe."

"Eum ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jinwoo. Kau?"

"Song Mino."

"Ah, Mino. Aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu dengan apa?" tanya Jinwoo. Mino mengangkat alisnya heran.

" _Well_ , anggap saja sebagai bayaran telah membantuku."

Mino berpikir. Awalnya ia bingung harus meresponnya bagaimana. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan kesempatan yang bagus.

"Tapi, kau jangan menolak apa yang aku pinta. Janji?" tanya Mino yang tidak menginginkan sebuah penolakan.

Jinwoo pun mengangguk dengan cepat. Sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

"Berkencanlah denganku besok."

Jinwoo mengedipkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Memangnya apa tujuanku kesini kalau bukan untuk...melihatmu?"

Suara Mino memelan. Jinwoo menatapnya tak percaya. Itu artinya selama ini Mino datang membeli barang karena ada dirinya?

"Aku ini sejenis denganmu dan aku ini lebih tua darimu. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jinwoo ragu.

"Coba lihat wajahku."

Jinwoo pun menuruti apa kata Mino. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya. Belum genap semenit, ia sudah merasa pipinya memerah.

"Umurku..."

"Aku tidak butuh umurmu. Yang aku butuh kau mau berkencan denganku."

Ini adalah kisah asmara pertamanya yang akan ia mulai. Sehingga ia benar-benar tidak ingin menerima penolakan dari Jinwoo.

"Besok jam 5 sore aku jemput disini. Kalau kau gak datang, aku akan tetap menunggu disini."

Mino pun beranjak pergi dari sana. Bodohnya ia tidak membantu Jinwoo berdiri dulu. Ia masih gugup, jadi tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Di dalam hati ia pun terus merutuki dirinya, betapa memalukannya ia di hadapan Jinwoo.

"MINO! YAK SONG MINO!"

Suara teriakan itu mengalihkan perhatian dari semua orang yang melewati tokonya. Termasuk Mino yang belum terlalu jauh pergi dari toko milik Jinwoo. Ternyata Jinwoo menyusulnya.

"APA?"

Jinwoo menunjukkan gantungan kunci yang mungkin saja akan dibeli Mino sebelum insiden di gudang itu.

Mino yang melihatnya merasa yakin bahwa gantungan itu ditujukan untuknya sebagai 'pembayaran'.

"AKU MENOLAKNYA. AKU CUMAN BUTUH BERKENCAN DENGANMU!"

Mino tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Berteriak di depan umum dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _'Ya Tuhan! Aku malu!'_ batin Mino. Ia langsung memutar badannya lalu berlari menjauh.

Bagaimana dengan Jinwoo? Tentu saja setelah menjadi pusat perhatian ia masuk ke tokonya kembali, membawa warna merah padam pada wajahnya.

"Dia itu...benar-benar membuatku malu,"gumamnya sambil melihat gantungan kunci yang sebenarnya memang ia niatkan untuk diberi kepada Mino yang telah menjadikan dirinya merasa seperti dikagumi. Kurang lebih sebagai tanda terimakasih juga, yang tentunya dalam hal berbeda.


	2. Can I Get Married?

Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan kita ke depannya. Jika kita sudah berada di masa depan, baik buruknya nasib akan mempengaruhi pemikiran kita. Jika nasibnya baik, maka ia tinggal menikmatinya dan akan memperhitungkan lagi bagaimana langkah selanjutnya harus ia ambil. Jika itu buruk, maka ia akan meratapinya, terlalu dipikirkannya dan kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia menyesal dengan pilihannya terdahulu.

Contohnya seperti Song Mino, seorang fotografer yang sekarang ditugaskan ke acara _wedding_ salah satu rekannya. Datang ke acara itu untuk memotret pasangan yang menikah itu justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang menjomblo cukup lama semenjak mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ada banyak penyesalan terdahulu yang membuatnya masih menjomblo di usianya yang sebentar lagi menuju 30 tahun.

Pertama, ia menyesal jika dulu ia menggunakan tampang wajahnya untuk menjadi seorang _playboy_. Memainkan hati wanita di sana sini sambil mengumbar janji-janji manis tapi palsu. Ia pernah mendapat sumpah serapah dari mantannya dan mungkin inilah yang terjadi.

Kedua, ia tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan asmara ketika sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Ia berambisi penuh terhadap pekerjaannya tanpa perduli pada dirinya sendiri. Ia beranggapan mungkin ia akan mendapatkan jodoh dari model yang dipotretnya itu. Tapi semua rasanya salah. Untuk mendapatkan model cantik, awal mula perlu memiliki wajah seperti model pria yang memiliki wajah lebih jauh tampan dibandingkan dirinya yang hanyalah seorang kentang baru dicabut.

Terakhir, ia menolak rencana kedua orangtuanya yang hendak menjodohkannya. Walaupun ia mengetahui secantik apa yang akan dijodohkannya, ia tetap menolak karena alasan perasaan. Berujunglah orangtuanya tak mau menjodohkannya lagi karena alasan yang sama. Takutnya jika tetap dipaksakan, akan terjadi drama rumah tangga.

Sekarang ia menyesal dengan tindakannya di masa lalu. Di usianya yang semakin bertambah tua, ia jadi terpikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kapan ia akan menikah. Dulu ia masih santai menghadapi pertanyaan itu. Sekarang bawaannya ingin pundung saja. Kalau ada mesin waktu, ia akan kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia akan menuruti rencana kedua orangtuanya yang mau menjodohkannya.

"Susah ya yang masih menjomblo, _mah_."

Mino menoleh dan mendapati rekan senasibnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Bedanya, rekannya itu kemarin sempat mendapat kesenangan yang sebentar. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang janda yang harus kandas setelah sebulan. Alasannya karena tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sejalan.

 ** _My friends are leaving one by one_**

 ** _Surely, even my friends are leaving_**

 ** _I don't understand about fateful love_**

 ** _I really really don't understand women's heart_**

Aneh. Sebuah lagu yang tidak aman buat para jomblo malah terputar di acara pernikahan. Keduanya saling memandang dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kelihatan mengenaskan 'kan?

"Hati wanita itu susah untuk dimengerti. Kalau begini, lebih baik belok saja."

"Hush! Sembarangan aja kalau ngomong!" tegur Mino. Rekannya tak peduli lalu melanjutkan acara merokoknya.

"Aku balik ke dalam ya."

"Temani aku lah, No. Kita ngobrol lebih lama lagi."

" _No_ , _thanks_. Sudah terlalu lama istirahat, dan sudah terlalu lama menyendiri." Mino pun pergi kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Rekannya yang mendengar hanya bisan tertawa pelan.

Objek foto tak selalu soal pasangan yang menikah. Maka dari itu sesampai di dalam ia mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah. Siapa tahu ia dapat menemukan jodoh dari hasil jepretan kameranya.

 ** _I'm not going to spend my life alone_**

 ** _I know I can fall in love again_**

 ** _Where are the girls who are innocent like me?_**

 ** _I, too, don't know about women's heart_**

Mino tidak mau muluk-muluk. Ia tidak meminta gadis yang _innocent_. Ia sadar akan dirinya sendiri. Yang terpenting baginya adalah asalkan ada yang mau. Ia tidak mau sepanjang hidupnya hanya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terganggu karena ada seorang anak kecil menarik ujung kemejanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy_ _eyes_. Mino gemas melihatnya. Ia pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Ada apa adik kecil?"

"Om, bisa tolong cariin mama aku?" Gadis kecil itu menatapnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Padahal jelas-jelas matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Om gak tahu gimana mama kamu. Jadi bisa kasih tahu ciri-ciri mama kamu?" tanya Mino. Gadis kecil itu pun menjawabnya. Setelahnya, Mino memutuskan mencari sendiri dan meminta gadis kecil itu untuk menunggu di ayunan yang terdapat di halaman rumah.

Mino keliling-keliling berputar mencari wanita yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya tadi. Terkadang ada hambatan seperti para tamu yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk difotokan. Dilain sisi ia ingin menolak karena kasihan gadis kecil itu akan menunggu. Tapi disisi lain ini adalah tugasnya.

"Sekali saja ya," pinta Mino pada tamu tersebut.

Setelah ia selesai dari tempat _photobooth_ tersebut, kembali ia mencari si mama. Sayangnya ia masih belum menemukannya. Sehingga Mino terpaksa balik lagi ke tempat si gadis kecil.

Beberapa meter dari ayunan halaman rumah, ia menangkap gadis kecil itu sedang bercakap dengan seorang pemuda. Herannya, pakaian dan warna rambutnya persis seperti yang disebutkan anak itu.

 _'Masa sih...'_

Tak mau berburuk sangka lebih, Mino berlari menghampiri keduanya. Setiba disana ia langsung disambut oleh panggilan ceria dari anak itu. Ia juga mendapat senyuman dari pemuda mungil itu. Senyuman yang tiba-tiba membuat fungsi jantungnya terhenti seketika.

 _'Apakah Tuhan sengaja menjomblokan aku karena ingin aku berjodoh dengannya?'_ batinnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menjaga anakku. Dan _Mianhae_ , sudah membuat Anda repot mencari." Laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya.

"O-oh. Tidak apa-apa."

Ia salah tingkah. Mendapat senyuman dibarengi dengan fakta yang menyakitkan itu membuatnya tak rela. Itu berarti mereka sudah memiliki keluarga kecil. Entah itu orangtua gadis kecil itu lawan jenis atau sesama jenis. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan untuk tidak menerima fakta tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu Song Mino kan? Perkenalkan saya Kim Jinwoo dan anak saya Kim Jinah."

"Halo, Om!" Gadis itu tersenyum lima jari.

"O-oh y-y-ya. Saya Song Mino. Dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua. Eum, a-anu..." Mino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tergagu. Entah pikiran bodoh darimana ia ingin bertanya perihal keluarga dari mereka. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Oy oy!"

Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita dewasa, sangat cantik. Mino tercengang. Bukan karena cantiknya. Tapi ciri-cirinya. Wanita itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai mama si gadis kecil. Itu artinya pemuda di depannya adalah...

"Kami pamit dulu ya. Daritadi sudah ditungguin di mobil tuh sama dia. _Bye_!" Mereka pun pamit sambil melambaikan tangan, termasuk wanita itu. Mau tidak mau ia membalasnya juga.

Mino menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam. Kemudian ia menatap langit biru yang sedang teduh-teduhnya.

' _Ternyata dia suami wanita itu ya? Haaah'_ batinnya.

Ia harus merasa ikhlas. Memang sudah nasibnya begini. Ia yakin, suatu hari nanti pasti ia bisa mencapai salah satu cita-citanya di tahun ini, yaitu menikah.

 ** _Will I able to get married? Will I able to get married?_**

 ** _This year is ending, but will I be able to get married?_**

 ** _Meeting someone is a difficult thing_**

 ** _Like others, will I be able to get married?_**

 ** _END_**

[K-Indie] Coffee boy - Can I Get Married?


	3. You Know, I Know

"T-t-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kamu harus kasih ke dia sekarang. _Bye_!" Gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sana.

Ia memandang kotak hadiah yang ia pegang sekarang. Setiap minggunya, ada saja kotak hadiah yang harus ia antarkan ke salah satu loker. Dan kotak itu tentunya berisi barang penting yang diberikan kepada orang yang disayang.

Sayangnya orang yang disayang itu bukanlah dirinya, yang jelas-jelas berstatus pacar. Tapi malah ke orang lain, yang punya status si preman sekolah.

Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia masih saja tahan pacaran dengan gadis yang dijuluki dewi sekolah itu. Padahal sang dewi hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai asisten, secara bahasa baiknya.

"Hffft! _Fighting_ , Jinu!" Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya lalu pergi sambil memasang _headset_ -nya. Mencoba menghilangi rasa takutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah Jinu di loker khusus anak laki-laki. Ia mengecek sekitar, apakah ada orang di ruangan tersebut. Setelah merasa aman, ia pun mendekati salah satu loker di ujung yang tak pernah dikunci sama sekali.

Tangan Jinu gemetaran sewaktu hendak memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam loker. Pasalnya ia sudah pernah kepergok oleh si preman pemilik loker tersebut. Entah untung atau tidak, ia cuman dituduh mencuri dan dilepaskan begitu saja. Tak habis pikir bagaimana nanti jika ia kepergok lagi? Preman itu pasti akan _ilfeel_ karena mengetahui siapa yang meletakkan kotak itu lalu namanya jadi tersebar dan dikenal sebagai gay. Sangat buruknya lagi, ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lalu kedua orangtuanya tahu dan merasa kecewa. Ia pun tidak dianggap lagi.

Jinu menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia ingin memastikan lebih bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia tidak mau kejadian itu sampai terjadi. Tidak akan. Jadinya ia berkeliling ke setiap rak, memastikan lebih detil dan sempurna.

Ia merasa lega saat ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Satu tahap lagi ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu pergi kabur dari sana.

"Hah, semog..."

"BAAAA!"

"AAAAAAA!"

Jinu dikagetkan oleh sesosok pemuda dengan topeng barong yang baginya menyeramkan. Ia langsung bersandar di dinding dekat ia berdiri dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kkkkk, ternyata selama ini kau ya _secret_ _admire_ ku? Wah, wah aku tak menyangka kalau kau berani." Pemuda bertopeng barong itu bertepuk tangan.

"M-m-maaf. A-a-aku..."

Jinu gemetaran. Ia takut. Walaupun ia juga laki-laki, tapi si barong alias si preman alias Song Mino itu menyeramkan. Dengan melihat wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan sakitnya jika ditonjok oleh tangan yang besar itu. Ia hanya berani menatap lantai.

"Sssst!" Mino menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Jinu.

"Aku gak mau tahu fakta soal kotak yang ternyata dari si dewi sekolah. Aku lebih suka menganggap orang sepertimu sebagai pengagum rahasiaku. Kau itu berani kepadaku walau cuman diam-diam saja."

 _'Jad_ _i dia sudah tahu soal_ _kotak_ _itu?'_

"Ya. Aku punya mata-mata dimana saja," jawab Mino yang sudah bisa membaca raut wajah Jinu.

"Dia itu mantanku. Dia mau balikan denganku cuman karena statusku. Walaupun aku sangat buruk, aku tentunya mau pilih pasangan yang baik."

Jinu jadi paham. Bahwa pacarnya itu masih menyimpan perasaan kepada mantannya yang merupakan si preman sekolah dengn latar belakang keluarga konglomerat.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, kotak itu isinya bukan barang berharga. Luarnya saja yang bagus, isinya busuk seperti dia," Mino menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal. Ngomong-ngomong, ia masih mengenakan topengnya, loh.

"M-memangnya isinya apa?" tanya Jinu pelan. Sangat pelan. Untung saja masih bisa kedengaran karena lagi di ruang yang sepi.

"Paku, serpihan kaca, darah dari gincu,boneka santet, dan sejenisnya," jawab Mino santai. Sedangkan Jinu sudah merasa ngeri.

"Itulah alasan mengapa dia memintamu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Biar nanti kau yang kutuduh karena telah memberikan barang itu. Ujung-ujungnya kau akan kupermalukan di depan umum."

"Tapi kenapa?" Jinu mulai berani menatap Mino. Ia merasa tidak perlu takut jika Mino mengenakan topeng. Yang tadi itu, ia hanya kaget saja.

"Dia tahu kalau aku suka sama pacarnya yang sekarang. Dia tahu waktu minjam kameraku dan menemukan fotonya."

Hening. Awalnya Jinu cuman berpikir kalau pacarnya itu tega. Tapi jawaban Mino itu membuatnya tersadar.

"APA MAK..."

Mino sudah melepas topengnya. Harusnya ia takut. Tapi melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat ia terlena. Mino tersenyum? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"...sudmu?" sambungnya sambil membuang wajahnya.

Ia bukan takut. Bukan juga terpesona. Tapi ditatap sama orang lain itu membuatnya merasa malu. Apalagi pakai acara senyum-senyum.

" _Well_ , aku merasa aku jadi banyak omong dan bertingkah aneh. Apa gara-gara ini topeng?"

Pertanyaan aneh Mino itu membuat ia menyadari satu hal. Mino yang kata orang auranya seperti komdis, malah terasa bersahabat sekarang.

"Sebelum aku membebaskanmu, aku mau menunjukkan jurus kepadamu."

"Ju-jurus?"

Mino tidak menjawab. Ia malah meregangkan otot tubuhnya lalu membuat tulang jarinya berbunyi. Pertanda yang buruk.

 _Matilah_ _aku!'_ batiinnya. Ia bahkan sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk merem.

" _KABEDON_!"

BUG

Jinu sudah menunggu kemungkinan terburuk. Namun ia merasa kenapa sangat lama hanya untuk mendapatkan tonjokan dari sang ahlinya. Bahkan ia cuman merasakan dasinya ketarik dan terasa sangat pelan.

Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia dikukung oleh Mino dengan gaya _i_ _have_ _a_ _headache_ _Don_.

Selain itu, Mino menarik sedikit dasinya sehingga ia merasa ditarik dan membuat ia terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya, bertatapan langsung dengan Mino. Wajah mereka semakin dekat saat Mino menurunkan sedikit posisi kepalanya agar sejajar serta dasi yang miliknya yang digigit oleh si preman.

"Jangan coba kabur dariku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ucap Mino dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

 _Oh_ Tuhan'

Mino melepaskan jurus kabedonnya dan melepas gigitannya pada dasi Jinu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jinu lalu pergi.

Seminggu setelahnya, Jinu berurusan kembali dengan Mino. Namun dalam hal berbeda. Ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dan permintaan untuk menjadi kekasih si preman sekolah di depan warga sekolah. Malu? Sudah sangat jelas.

Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dan takut akan ancaman Mino seminggu yang lalu soal mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi kan ia juga tidak tahu bakal begini.

"Apa kau sudah merasa dipermalukan, hmm?"

" _BAKA_!"

Jinu pergi dari hadapan Mino dengan wajah yang mirip kepiting rebus. Ia pun menyusul kekasih barunya itu sambil terus menggodanya.

 ** _The_** **_End_**


	4. Nado Saranghae, My Master

Ia selalu mendengar cerita dari bangsanya, bahwa jika salah satu bagian dari bangsa mereka ditangkap, maka berikutnya bisa terjadi perburuan besar-besaran. Bangsa mereka dijadikan sebagai bahan perdagangan dengan harga yang tinggi karena kelangkaan mereka. Cara mereka menangkap bangsanya bermacam-macam. Ada yang dengan cara yang kejam dan ada pula baik. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura baik.

Itu kenapa mereka dilarang untuk menampakkan diri di saat ada keberadaan manusia. Sehingga ia mengandalkan ketajaman pendengarannya untuk mengetahui kondisi di luar laut.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia tak sengaja muncul ke permukaan laut tanpa melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Selang beberapa hari, perburuan pun terjadi. Termasuk dirinya, yang sekarang telah ditangkap dan dijual kepada salah satu pengusaha terkaya.

Awal-awal ia berada di rumah barunya itu, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Tempat yang ia tempati itu tidak bisa membuatnya leluasa bergerak. Dan lama-kelamaan, ia betah berada di sana. Ia selalu diberi perhatian dari Tuan yang membelinya. Selain itu, apapun yang ia pinta, Tuannya selalu memberikannya.

Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini Tuannya itu sudah jarang memberikannya perhatian secara langsung. Ia hanya mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan lewat asisten rumah tangganya. Itupun hanya sebatas sampai jam 9 malam.

Sungguh, ia merasa bosan. Tidak ada teman mengobrol seperti biasa. Jangankan itu, ucapan pagi, siang, malam itu pun sudah tak ia dengar lagi. Tuannya pun jarang datang ke ruangan khususnya.

Ia pernah bertanya kepada asisten rumah tangga Tuannya, dimana keberadaannya. Ia pun mendapat jawaban bahwa Tuannya itu sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan di kantor. Tuannya terbiasa pulang pagi dan pergi pagi lagi. Makan pun jarang di rumah. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana kondisinya. Ia merasa cukup khawatir.

"Aku kangen," gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kuat air yang ada di kolam buatan miliknya.

Cklek

Tak lama orang yang ia rindukan datang. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum sumringah, atau antusias menyebut namanya berulang kali, kali ini ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Mungkin merasa kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tuannya itu dengan datar. Tuannya itu memang selalu bernada datar jika bicara.

"Aku kesal denganmu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Tuan nya.

Yang ditunjuk itu pun datang, lalu duduk di pinggiran kolam buatan milik si Merman. Ia mencubit dan menekan kedua pipinya sampai bibirnya semakin mirip ikan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya merindukanku, makanya aku terpanggil buat ke sini."

"Tawu warimala (Tahu darimana)?"

"Rahasia." Ia pun melepas tangannya dari pipi Merman.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

Ia yang mendengar apa kata Tuannya itu seketika langsung kesal. Ia pun menyipratkan air kolamnya dengan brutal. Namun Tuannya tak peduli dan terus berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"YA! MINO SIALAN! WAKTU UNTUKKU KAPAN HAH?"

Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aish! Terserah!" Ia pun menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terus-terusun merutuk di dalam hati.

Kriet

Suara pintu terdengar lagi. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Mino, Tuannya. Ia pun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya keseluruhan. Ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidur ketika Mino memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Sudah tidur ya? Kalau gitu aku balik lagi ke kam..."

BYURRR

Air kolam pun terguncang, dan muncullah Merman. " _NOOO_!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Please_ , kali ini aja temani aku malam ini. _Ne_ _ne_ ?" mohonnya. Tatapan memohon itu membuatnya tak tega. Selalu.

"Ya."

Mino pun masuk dengan membawa laptop ditangannya dan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Lebih dari itu, jangan lupakan tubuh Mino yang terekspos jelas karena hanya menggunakan bawahan selutut saja. Ia sendiri baru menyadarinya saat Tuannya semakin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya. Ia menyadari wajah Mermannya yang memerah.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Rambutnya yang basah membuat Mino terciprat air.

"Ya, ya. Lebih baik kau diam saja."

"Oke." Ia menurutinya.

Mino pun duduk menyender pada batuan imitasi yang ada di pinggir kolam. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi. Si putra duyung sesekali hanya mengintip. Namun ia juga bosan hanya diam saja dan mendengar suara ketikan pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Kau kan sudah bekerja di kantor. Kenapa masih kerja juga disini? Terus waktu untuk akunya kapan, eoh?"

"Nanti."

"Jahat!"

"Aku ini Tuanmu"

"Bodo!"

Mino menghentikan ketikannya. Ia memutar badannya jadi menghadap Mermannya yang sedang bersedekap sambil memejamkan matanya. Merman itu terus-terusan mengoceh tanpa sadar dengan keberadaan Mino yang sudah berpindah tempat tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jinu" bisik Mino tepat dibelakang telinganya. Biasanya Jinu akan merasa merinding. Namun kali ini ia mengabaikan Tuannya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Kau selalu bilang menyukaiku kalau aku sedang begini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tak akan terpe...APA?" Jinu sampai memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mino.

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Aish, bilang lagi coba. Aku mau dengar dengan jelas," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik tangan Mino.

"Gak!"

"Oh ayo lah."

" _No_!"

" _Jebal_..." Jinu mengelus-elus lengan kekar Mino.

Mino tidak tahan jika sudah begini. Menurutnya apa yang dilakukan Jinu adalah godaan terbesar untuknya. Ia pun menurutinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya cepat.

Jinu tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk tangan Tuannya. " _Nado_ _Saranghae_ , _My_ _Master_!" ujarnya senang dengan bahasa lain.

Terdengar aneh mungkin balasannya. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Karena yang terpenting artinya adalah mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

" _Master_ ," panggil Jinu. Mino pun sedikit menunduk, menatap Mermannya itu.

Chup

Jinu memberi hadiah berupa kecupan manis dari bibirnya. Mino _blank_ seketika. Dan Jinu pun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Menurutnya, Mino jauh terlihat lebih polos daripada wajahnya yang kelihatan mesum.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi nakal?"

"Bukannya aku memang nakal ya? Kan umurku sudah ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu, kkkk."

"Masa sih?"

Jinu merinding. Memang ia pernah melihat _smirk_ setiap orang yang berbeda-beda. Tapi hanya milik Mino yang membuatnya merinding.

"Enyah kau!" Jinu mundur dan menyipratkan airnya.

"Aku mau mandi di sini makanya aku bawa handuk." Mino sudah memasuki kolam buatan itu.

Dan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah teriakan dari Jinu karena Mino yang nekat membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depannya. Keadaan ruangan pun jadi brutal oleh aksi si Merman yang terus menghindari Tuannya yang ingin mendekatinya di dalam kolam buatan itu.

 ** _THE END_**


	5. Kiss

Kim Jinwoo adalah si sulung diantara ketiga bersaudara. Kedua adiknya adalah Kim Jinhwan dan Kim Jisoo. Ia memiliki jarak umur 3 tahun dengan Jinhwan, dan 4 tahun dengan Jisoo.

Sekarang statusnya adalah si kedua dari keempat bersaudara. Iya, ada pertambahan anggota keluarga karena Ayahnya menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Usia saudara perempuannya itu sama sepertinya, hanya beda beberapa bulan lebih tua dari dirinya.

Semenjak ada keberadaan saudarinya, salah satu rekannya yang merupakan seorang _song_ _writer_ menjadi suka menghabiskan waktu santai di rumahnya.

Keluarganya tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan temannya itu. Mereka menerima keberadaannya yang membawa suasana baik di rumah. Ia akui, memang temannya itu humoris sehingga suasana pun menjadi lebih cerah. Tapi ia tak suka di saat temannya menggoda saudarinya, Irene di depan matanya.

"Hey, _Noona_. Kau tahu apa arti ABCDEFG yang sesungguhnya?"

"Hmm? Bukannya itu alfabet ya, No?"

"Maklum. Dia itu bodoh!" celetuk Jinu yang duduk di dekat Irene. Jadi posisi sebenarnya Irene diapit oleh Jinu dan Mino.

"Apa sih! Diem aja deh, _hyung_ ," ujar Mino. Jinu memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Jadi _Noona_ mau tahu artinya?" tanya Mino. Irene mengangguk.

Jinu memang berusaha tak peduli. Tapi ia tetap memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia merasa penasaran dengan macam-macam gombalan Mino yang rasanya tak pernah habis.

"ABCDEFG, _A_ _Boy_ _Can_ _Do_ _Everything_ _For_ _Girl_."

"Ya ampun hahahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Irene meninju lengan Mino.

"Untuk _Noona_ sih, pasti aku ada-adain."

" _Cringe_ _cringe_ _cringe_ suara sepeda." Jinu menyindirnya dengan menyanyi, membuat kedua orang itu tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , kami pergi dulu ya?" panggil Mino.

Jinu pun menoleh. Ia sudah mendapati MinRene yang sudah berdiri dan saling berpegangan tangan.

Jinu ikut berdiri lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. " _No_ pegang-pegangan tangan di rumah ini!"

"Berarti kalo di tempat lain boleh dong?" tanya Mino. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Irene.

"Gak!" Jinu mencengkeram kuat tangan Mino yang menggenggam tangan Irene.

Mino tersenyum miring. "Biarkan Irene memiliki kekasih." Ia memepetkan dirinya lebih dekat lalu meletakkan tangan kosongnya ke bahu Jinu.

Jinu pun tak mau kalah. Ia bergerak semakin dekat, lalu menatap mata Mino dengan tajam. "Aku menerima siapapun untuk menjadi kekasih Irene, selama itu bukan kau."

"Hm kenapa aku menduga-duga kalau kau menyukai saudarimu sendiri?" tanya Mino yang juga semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

Irene merasa terjepit. Ia harus keluar sekarang juga sebelum nanti wajahnya terjepit diantara kedua dada mereka. Bisa-bisa ia sesak nafas.

" _Hell_ , _no_! Aku hanya melindunginya dari _bad_ _boy_ sepertimu!"

Mino mendekatkan wajahnya. "Oh ya?"

"Yeah...hmphh h-hey!"

Karena jarak yang sudah semakin dekat itu memberi kesempatan untuk seorang Song Mino. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jinu. Jinu sempat mendorongnya waktu ia dapat merasakan benda kenyal itu di bibirnya. Namun tak bisa. Mino menggunakan tangan yang ada di bahunya untuk menahan kepalanya, dan tangan yang satunya untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

Smooch

Mino mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Jinu kewalahan. Berulang kali ia berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Sempat terlepas sebentar, namun Mino dengan cepatnya dapat meraup kembali bibirnya.

"M-m-mimhh"

Lama-kelamaan ia pun jadi terbawa suasana. Ia menahan dada Mino dengan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia mengikuti alur permainan bibir dari laki-laki yang ia akui seorang _good_ _kisser_.

Masih dalam keadaan ciuman, Mino sengaja mendorong pelan Jinu ke sofa yang tadi mereka duduki. Pemuda manis itu telah terbaring, dengan tangan yang kini ia kalungkan ke leher si dominan.

Sebelum tangan Mino berpindah tempat, ia sempat memberikan jari jempolnya ke Irene. Irene yang tahu pun juga membalasnya dengan jari jempolnya, walaupun ia tahu Mino tak mungkin melihatnya. Setelah itu Irene pergi dari sana. Rencana berhasil.

Mino segera melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jinu di saat mulut itu memberi akses yang kecil untuk bernafas. Ia pun langsung menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Jinu saat itu juga.

"Mmm k-kanhhh anghh"

Jinu tidak sadar bahwa ia mengeluarkan suara desahan. Suara desahan yang membuat tubuh Mino semakin panas dan ingin meminta lebih.

Mino memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kaos Jinu. Ia mengelus perut rata itu dengan gerakan yang sensual. Tangannya semakin bergerak ke atas. Tubuh Jinu pun semakin menggelinjang merasakan sensasi di setiap sentuhannya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Jinu kembali normal. Ia menyadari bahwa tadi mereka mengapit Irene. Kemungkinan besar juga Irene melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Entah kekuatan darimana, Jinu mampu mendorong tubuh Mino hingga ciuman mereka pun terlepas. Mino hampir terjatuh karena posisi tangannya yang hanya menahan sofa dengan satu tangan.

Jinu pun bangkit dan langsung melihat keadaan ruangan. " _OMO_ _OMO_! IRENE IRENE!" panik Jinu

Mino tersenyum geli. Ia menarik tangan Jinu lalu memeluk pinggang Jinu. Yang dipeluk masih memberontak, menyebut nama Irene.

"Ngapain sih nyariin dia? Sekarang kan kita sudah berduaan," ucap Mino. Mino melesakkan kepalanya ke perut Jinu.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau mau semuanya jadi salah paham? Hiiiih!" Jinu mengacak-acak rambut Mino dengan brutal. Si pemilik rambutnya tertawa.

Mino mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hey, _look_ _at_ _me_ _now_ , _hyung_ "

Jinu pun menurutinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata mereka pun saling beradu.

"Perasaan _hyung_ tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena nyatanya, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada _hyung_ ," ucap Mino.

Jinu menatap mata Mino lebih dalam. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sana. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Sebelumnya aku cemburu waktu tahu _hyung_ bakalan punya saudari tiri secantik Irene. Aku takut _hyung_ terjebak _incest_ dengannya. Tapi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi waktu Irene memberitahuku kalau _hyung_ punya perasaan khusus ke aku."

"Grrrr, pantas saja buku _diary_ ku tidak ada. Ternyata dia pelakunya," gumamnya kesal.

"Terus ciuman tadi..." Jinu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, kenapa dengan ciuman tadi?" tanya Mino yang sengaja menggodanya.

"G-gak." Jinu menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Aigo_ ~ Selama ini cuman rencana aku dan Irene agar _hyung_ cemburu dan mau mengakui perasaanmu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Jadi, satu-satunya cara cuman ini. Jika _hyung_ membalas ci...hmphh!"

Jinu menutup mulut Mino. "Diam, uh!"

Jinu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Mino. Ia memeluk leher Mino dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu bidang itu.

" _I_ _hate_ _you_ "

" _I_ _love_ _you_ , _too_ "

 ** _END_**


End file.
